Waarom was koning David een man naar Gods hart?
������Koning David genoot de fervente steun van de Israëlieten, maar omdat hij Uria liet doden en hij Uria’s vrouw Batseba tot vrouw nam, werd hij door God gestraft. Waarom prees God David dan later als man naar Zijn hart?���� ✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈•✼ = Waarom was koning David een man naar Gods hart? = 21 juni 2019180 Door Shuxun, Italië Elke keer wanneer koning David wordt genoemd, wordt er in mijn geest het beeld opgeroepen van toen hij nog als tiener, door op de kracht van Jehova te vertrouwen, een slinger gebruikte om de reus Goliath met een steen te doden. Daarna trok hij ten strijde, won vele veldslagen en verrichtte talloze heldendaden. Er staat echter ook in de Bijbel dat toen David koning van Israël werd, hij Uria liet doden en daarna zijn vrouw Bathseba tot zijn vrouw nam. Daarom kwam Gods rechtvaardige gezindheid over David en sprak God via de profeet Natan tot hem de volgende woorden: “Welnu, voortaan zullen moord en doodslag in je koningshuis om zich heen grijpen, omdat je mij hebt getrotseerd en de vrouw van Uria tot vrouw hebt genomen” (2 Sam. 12:10). Koning David had gezondigd en God had hem bestraft. Waarom verheugde God Zich dan over David en zei Hij dat David een man naar Zijn eigen hart was? Dit verbaasde me in hoge mate. Om er achter te komen hoe dit zat, zocht ik en bad ik vele malen tot God, en ik vond vele verzen in de Bijbel. Door te zoeken en met mijn broeders en zusters te communiceren, vond ik uiteindelijk het antwoord. Koning David toonde werkelijk berouw voor God Alleen door met mijn broeders en zusters te communiceren begreep ik dat toen God zei dat koning David een man naar Zijn eigen hart was, Hij bedoelde dat Davids essentie in overeenstemming was met [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/tag/Gods-wil Gods wil]. Hoewel David een impulsieve overtreding had begaan, was hij werkelijk in staat berouw te tonen. Er staat in de Bijbel dat koning David, nadat hij had gezondigd, tot God bad en zei: “Keer weder, Oh Jehova, verlos mijn ziel: oh, red mijn ziel omwille van uw genade. … elke nacht is mijn kussen nat, mijn bed doorweekt van tranen” (Ps. 6:5,7). Vanwege deze zonde voelde koning David diepe spijt en toonde hij elke dag berouw en biechtte, vastte en bad hij voor God, en smeekte hij God genadig te zijn. Door de woorden die hij in zijn gebed sprak: “elke nacht is mijn kussen nat, mijn bed doorweekt van tranen,” wordt tot uitdrukking gebracht hoezeer het hem speet en hoezeer hij zichzelf haatte. Er staat ook in de Bijbel: “Koning David was op hoge leeftijd gekomen. Hoewel men hem met dekens toedekte, kon hij het niet meer warm krijgen. Zijn hovelingen zeiden tegen hem: ‘Laat ons een jong meisje voor u zoeken, mijn heer en koning, dat u gezelschap kan houden en verzorgen. Laat haar in uw schoot slapen, dan zult u weer warm worden.’ Ze gingen overal in Israël op zoek naar een mooi meisje, en de keus viel op Abisag uit de stad Sunem. Haar brachten ze bij de koning. Ze was werkelijk bijzonder mooi. Ze verzorgde de koning en bediende hem, maar de koning had geen gemeenschap met haar” (1 Kon. 1:1–4). In zijn latere jaren sliep koning David slecht. Zijn dienaren regelden daarom een ongelofelijk mooie maagd om zijn bed te verwarmen, maar koning David raakte haar niet één keer aan. Hieruit kunnen we opmaken dat David zijn eigen overtreding besefte, hij volledig berouw had getoond en volledig was veranderd, zodat hij nooit meer dezelfde zonde zou begaan. David was geen gewone Israëliet, hij was de koning van Israël, hij bezat status en macht. Gedurende zijn hele leven heeft hij alleen deze ene daad van ongeoorloofde seksuele relaties verricht en gezien wie hij was, gezien zijn positie, moet het voor hem buitengewoon moeilijk zijn geweest om niet meer overtredingen te begaan dan alleen deze. Dit laat zien dat koning David een godvrezend hart had. Nadat hij door God was bestraft heeft hij het nooit meer aangedurfd Gods woord met minachting te behandelen of iets te doen wat Gods gezindheid zou kunnen beledigen, laat staan dat hij schande wilde brengen over Gods naam. We kunnen uit koning Davids houding tegenover zijn overtreding en de mate waarin hij berouw had opmaken dat zijn ongeoorloofde seksuele relatie met Batseba een tijdelijke overtreding was. In essentie was hij echter een goed mens en kan gesteld worden dat er vanaf de Oudheid tot op heden geen koning is geweest die David ooit heeft overtroffen. Uit de ervaringen van koning David deed ik enig werkelijk begrip op van Gods rechtvaardige gezindheid. [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woorden] zeggen: “Ongeacht of God toorn of genade en goedertierenheid uitdrukt, de handelwijze, het gedrag en de houding van de mens ten opzichte van God vanuit het diepst van zijn hart bepaalt wat wordt uitgedrukt door de openbaring van Gods gezindheid” (‘God Zelf, de unieke II Gods rechtvaardige gezindheid’). Gods rechtvaardige gezindheid is levend en echt. Toen David Uria’s vrouw nam en een ongeoorloofde seksuele relatie met haar aanging, kwam Gods straf over hem. Dit toont dat God rechtvaardig en heilig is en geen enkele belediging tolereert. Toen David werkelijk berouw toonde voor zijn daden, was God hem genadig, toonde Hij hem clementie, bleef Hij hem begeleiden en bleef Hij bij hem. Toen ik mijzelf met koning David vergeleek, schaamde ik me zo. Koning David had alleen maar deze ene slecht daad verricht en was toch in staat op zo’n hartverscheurende manier berouw te tonen. Bovendien beging hij zolang als hij leefde nooit meer dezelfde fout. Toen dacht ik aan mezelf, hoe ik jarenlang in de Heer had geloofd en toch nog steeds in een continue zondige gesteldheid leefde: ik gaf geen dingen op, putte mij niet uit en zwoegde en werkte niet hard voor mijn liefde voor de Heer of om de Heer tevreden te stellen. In plaats daarvan deed ik alles alleen maar om zegeningen te verwerven en in de hemel te komen – ik was alleen maar deals met God aan het sluiten. Toen ik werkte en preekte, sprak ik veel over hoeveel ik had geleden, hoe druk ik was geweest en hoeveel werk ik had gedaan, allemaal met de bedoeling dat mijn medewerkers en broeders en zusters me hoog zouden achten en naar me op zouden kijken, er was echter geen plaats voor God in hun hart. Elke keer dat ik het kerkelijk werk met mijn medewerkers besprak, wilde ik dat ze mijn opvattingen zouden aanvaarden en als ze dat niet deden reageerde ik aangebrand en ruziede ik met hen. Soms, om mijn prestige en positie te behouden, vertelde ik leugens en bedroog ik andere mensen. Soms, wanneer ik zag dat mijn medewerkers betere preken hielden dan ik, en al de broeders en zusters bereid waren naar hen te luisteren, voelde ik jaloezie in mijn hart, stak wrok de kop op en ging ik zelfs zo ver, dat ik over hen oordeelde, hen kleineerde en probeerde uit te sluiten. Dit zijn slechts een paar voorbeelden van mijn gedrag uit de tijd dat ik in de Heer geloofde. Nadat ik een zonde had begaan, bad ik tot de Heer en wilde ik berouw tonen. Soms haatte ik mezelf zelfs en schreide ik bittere tranen. Wanneer ik echter weer in eenzelfde situatie terechtkwam, was ik niet in staat mezelf ervan te weerhouden opnieuw te zondigen en tegen God in opstand te komen. Ik leefde in een vicieuze cirkel van zondigen en berouw tonen waaraan ik niet kon ontsnappen. Nu realiseerde ik me eindelijk dat mijn berouw slechts woorden waren en dat het niet hetzelfde was als het berouw van koning David. Omdat koning David God vereerde en vreesde, was hij in staat zichzelf werkelijk vanuit de grond van zijn hart te haten en gebruikte hij zijn levende werkelijkheid om zijn berouw te bewijzen. Het leek alsof ik, als ik geen hart had dat God vurig wenste, geen oprecht berouw jegens Hem zou kunnen tonen en dat het dan heel moeilijk voor me zou zijn om Zijn lof te verwerven. Het ware berouw van koning David was beslist iets wat ik moest nabootsen. Het was de levenslange wens van koning David een tempel voor God te bouwen De woorden die koning David tot het volk sprak zijn vastgelegd in de Bijbel: “Het werk is groot, want het paleis is niet voor de mens, maar voor Jehova God. Ikzelf heb me tot het uiterste ingespannen om zo veel mogelijk materiaal voor de tempel van mijn God bijeen te brengen: ik heb goud verzameld voor de gouden voorwerpen, zilver voor die van zilver, koper voor die van koper, ijzer voor die van ijzer, hout voor die van hout, en verder een grote hoeveelheid onyx en edelstenen om in te zetten, mozaïeksteentjes om in te leggen en allerlei andere kostbare gesteenten en soorten marmer. Bovendien, de tempel van mijn God gaat mij zo ter harte, ik stel boven op alles wat ik al voor het heilige huis bijeen heb gebracht mijn hele persoonlijke vermogen aan goud en zilver voor de tempel van mijn God ter beschikking” (1 Kron. 29:1–3). David prees Jehova ten overstaan van het volk zeggende: “Gezegend zijt u, Jehova God van onze vader Israël, van eeuwigheid tot eeuwigheid” (1 Kron. 29:10). Er is ook een psalm die door David is geschreven waarin staat: “De hartstocht voor uw huis heeft mij verteerd, de smaad van wie u smaadt, is op mij neergekomen” (Ps. 69:10). Tijdens het Tijdperk van de Wet werd Gods werk op aarde uitgevoerd om de mens voor Hem te laten komen en Hem te aanbidden. Koning David was degene die Gods hart het beste begreep en die het meest rekening hield met Zijn wil. Het was de levenslange wens van koning David een tempel voor Jehova te bouwen zodat de mensen voor God konden komen en Hem konden vereren, en niet langer zonden zouden begaan met het vereren van Satan en afgoden. Koning David had een hart dat God zowel vreesde en liefhad. Hij hield rekening met Gods wil en was in staat datgene als urgent te behandelen dat God als urgent behandelde en te denken zoals God dacht. Hij was ook in staat een echte prijs te betalen en was toegewijd aan God. Uit de Schrift kunnen we opmaken dat koning David zich met hart en ziel en al zijn kracht inzette om alles voor te bereiden wat nodig was voor het bouwen van de tempel, en hij bood alle rijkdom die hij had verzameld aan. Koning David slaagde er niet in deze tempel tijdens zijn eigen leven te bouwen, maar hij spoorde zijn zoon Salomo aan het werk voor te zetten en de droom te realiseren die hij tijdens zijn leven niet had kunnen verwezenlijken, en uiteindelijk werd de tempel gebouwd. Hoe kon God Zich nu niet over koning David verheugen, een man die zoveel rekening hield met Gods wil en die een plaats voor God in zijn hart had? Neem bijvoorbeeld een verstandig kind dat zijn ouders heel hard ziet werken. In zijn hart denkt hij: “Wat kan ik voor mijn ouders doen om hun last te verlichten?” Met deze gedachte in zijn hoofd begint hij zoveel te doen als hij maar kan. En wanneer zijn ouders zien dat hun zoon in staat is begrip voor hen op te brengen en rekening met hen te houden, en dat hij het initiatief heeft genomen een deel van hun last op zich te nemen, dan zullen ze zich vast en zeker heel dankbaar voelen. Op dezelfde manier hoopt God dat we rekening houden met Zijn wil, Zijn opdrachten uitvoeren en alles wat we in ons hebben wijden aan Zijn werk. Koning David was zo’n mens. Aan God zij dank! Door middel van communicatie met mijn broeders en zusters vond ik een aantal paden van praktijk. Ik nam stilletjes een besluit: “Ik ga beslist koning David nabootsen en iemand worden die God vreest, en niet opzettelijk zonde begaan of iets doen dat tegen God ingaat of Hem beschaamt. Wanneer mijn acties niet naar Gods hart zijn, moet ik de aandacht vestigen op mijn eigen overtredingen, werkelijk voor God komen, berouw tonen en mijn zonden aan God opbiechten. Ik moet me ook focussen op het zoeken van het pad van berouw en verandering en mijn levende werkelijkheid gebruiken om God te verheerlijken en van God te getuigen. Bovendien moet ik het juiste doel hebben om na te streven in mijn [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/faith-in-God-movie.html geloof in God], dat houdt in dat ik mijn eigen motieven moet rectificeren, rekening moet houden met Gods wil en Gods [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/about-4.html evangelie] moet verspreiden zodat meer mensen voor God zullen worden gebracht.” Daarnaast ben ik door zoeken en communicatie gaan begrijpen dat God mensen weegt en beoordeelt afhankelijk van de vraag of hun essentie dat van een goed mens is of niet, of ze al dan niet echt wroeging voelen en echt spijt hebben als ze een overtreding begaan, en of ze iemand zijn die rekening met God kan houden en God kan liefhebben. We zien echter alleen maar de uiterlijke gedragingen en uitdrukkingen van de mens, we zien hun essentie niet. We baseren onze inschattingen en beoordelingen van mensen op onze eigen misvattingen en voorstellingen, en mijn eigen zienswijze op dingen was zo absurd geweest! In wie God Zich ook verheugt en wie Hij ook veracht, Gods wil zit achter alles. Elke keer dat ik in de toekomst zo’n soort kwestie tegenkom zal ik een godvrezend hart hebben, zal ik meer Gods wil zoeken, begrijpen wat God van ons eist en zal ik er met al mijn kracht naar streven te voldoen aan Gods eisen! Gods verlichting en leiding zij dank! Sommige bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap. uit ‘[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God]’